


Connor the Bunny

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Easter, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick Maroon comes home to find Leon and Oscar chasing a oddly familiar blonde bunny.





	Connor the Bunny

"Quick! Behind the couch!" Patrick Maroon heard as he walked into his living room. He sighed wondering what kind of trouble his teammates had gotten into this time.

He was quickly introduced to it though as a tiny fluffy blonde bunny zipped by his feet, he jumped back in surprise.

"Where did he go?" Leon asked as he jumped over the couch. He startled, falling back onto the couch, as he found Patrick standing there. "Hey, you're home early!"

Oscar's head popped up from behind the couch. "Pat! Did you see a rabbit?"

"It went that way," Patrick said. "Why are you two chasing a rabbit?"

Oscar darted off after the rabbit but Patrick snagged Leon's arm. "Why are you chasing a rabbit? And where is Connor?"

Leon all of a sudden looked guilty. He rubbed his face, "We had hoped to have this fixed before you got back."

"Have what fixed?" Patrick demanded.

The rabbit scampered back between Patrick and Leon. And then Oscar dived between them, missing the rabbit once again.

"I don't know what to tell you? We got back and Connor said he was feeling weird and he was going to go have a nap..." Leon paused and then with a heavy sigh. "And then the next thing I knew was that we were chasing the rabbit."

"What?" Patrick exclaimed.

Leon shrugged.

Oscar crashed into a side table, knocking a lamp over on top of him.

"Okay, Klefbom, stop destroying my living room." Patrick ordered. "You're telling me that rabbit is Connor?"

"I'm sorry?" Leon shrugged again.

Patrick rubbed his face. He had heard about this sort of thing happening and he supposed with the stress of the playoffs upon them. He didn't, however have a clue how they were supposed to turn him back.

"Okay we have to catch him first," Patrick decided. "And chasing him doesn't seemed to be working."

"We could set up a trap?" Oscar suggested.

"You want to trap Connor?" Patrick looked at him incredulously.

Oscar blinked.

"Do you have a cardboard box or something?" Leon interrupted. "Maybe some vegetables?"

"I think there's some carrots in the fridge." Patrick said. "Someone watch Connor to make sure that he doesn't chew on something. One of you can go grab the carrots and I think that I have a box in the garage."

Leon nodded and the three of them headed off to complete their tasks.

When Patrick got back Oscar was on the floor staring under a chair in the corner of the room and Leon had a handful of carrots and an empty toilet paper tube (Patrick didn't want to know where the toilet paper had went) and a string tied around it.

"Get off the floor," Patrick said.

Oscar got to his feet, as Leon put the carrots down.

Patrick balanced the box on the tube. He gestured for his two teammates to join him off to the side. Taking the string from Leon, he said. "Now ssshhhh. It's wabbit season, and I'm hunting wabbits, so be vewy, vewy quiet!"

Oscar and Leon both stared at him in confusion.

"Never mind," he sighed. Honestly sometimes he felt so old.

The three crouched by the sofa waiting for the bunny. Finally a whiskered face poked out from under the chair. His nose twitched and he hopped carefully towards the carrots. The three players held their breath until the bunny went under the box and Patrick yanked on the string, trapping Connor under the box.

"Woo," Leon cheered, high-fiving Oscar, as if they had had something to do with catching him.

Patrick rolled his eyes and headed over to the box. "Come here buddy," he said, picking up the bunny and carrots. Connor seemed to be content to be held and continued to eat the carrot he had.

Patrick headed into the kitchen to throw the rest of the carrots in the sink, Leon and Oscar following. "So what's the plan here?" Patrick asked.

"The plan to...?" Oscar started.

"Our Captain can't be..." Patrick froze, mid sentence as a sleep rumpled Connor stumbled into the kitchen.

Patrick stared at Connor, open mouthed.

"Hey guys I'm trying to have a nap. Could you try and keep it down," Connor asked but then he spotted the blonde bunny in Patrick's arms. "Where'd you get the adorable bunny?"

"It's not mine," Patrick grumbled as Oscar and Leon snickered behind Connor.

"Well it's cute," Connor said. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm going back to bed."

Both Leon and Oscar cracked up as Connor left the room.

"Really?" Patrick said.

"I can't believe that you fell for that." Leon gasped out.

"I hate you both," Patrick said, he turned and headed out of the kitchen.

"Hey wait," Leon said, hurry after him. "Patrick can I have my rabbit back?"


End file.
